


Assorted Unedited Drabbles

by idrewacircle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Caning, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrewacircle/pseuds/idrewacircle
Summary: I have a bunch of 100ish word drabbles that I wrote for the Hetalia Writers Discord with basically no editing and I figured, hey, might as well throw them out onto the internet. Hopefully someone likes them. Some are SFW, some are not, and each drabble focuses on a different pairing with the title as the prompt. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Garden, LietBel, SFW

Natalya plucks a daisy and twirls it between her fingers, turning it over and over in the fading daylight. Her other hand runs through the grass, stumbling along rocks and twigs until it meets his.

“Do you like the garden?” Tolys gestures towards the flowers, a nervous smile across his face. “I know we don’t have any roses, they don’t grow well in the soil, and I’m sorry it’s too warm, I didn’t realize-“

“I like it.” She wraps her pinky around his with a faint smile.


	2. Hot and Cold, LietBel, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Liet, cis Bela

Natalya’s breath ghosts over his chest, fingers reverently tracing his scars over and over. Tolys twitches under her touch, wrists flexing against the heavy nylon rope binding him to the headboard. His lack of sight thanks to the blindfold makes him anxious, but her presence calms him.

“Ready?” She’s already halfway to the glass.

“Yes Miss.” Natalya tips the cup back into her left hand. She slides onto the bed between his spread legs and kneels. She massages his clit with two fingers, breathing hot air on it at the same time. Tolys moans and raises his pelvis to meet her fingers when she suddenly pulls them away, replacing them with an ice cube. **_“_**

**_FUCK!”_ **

_Slap!_ goes her right hand, hard against the inside of his thigh, yet another swiftly swelling mark amongst the redness there from his earlier spanking.

“Language,” Natalya purrs.

“You didn’t tell me it was going to be ice,” Tolys whines, squirming as she rubs the ice against him but careful not to shift too much lest she bring the belt back out.

“What exactly did you think ‘hot and cold’ meant Tolya?”


	3. Water, RusLiet, SFW

"The temperature is nice, right?"

"Mh-hm." Tolys dips the washcloth in the water again, swirling it just under the bubbles.

"It's not too hot?"

"No, I like it." He brings it out of the bath, wringing it out over Ivan's head, watching the water trail its way down his neck. He rubs the cloth up and down Ivan's back, tracing the outline of his spine, over pale shoulders, down his arms.

"Should I add more soap?"

"This much is enough, Vanya." He moves to the front now, smoothing the cloth over Ivan’s neck, down his soft chest, to his heart.

"I love you." 

Tolys's hand stills.


	4. Journey, AmeBel, SFW

“Dude, it’s so hot. Can’t we just sit for a second?”

“No. We’re almost there.” Natalya seems to glide over the rough terrain like a dancer, lithe legs effortlessly carrying her over fallen logs and twisting roots. Alfred trudges behind her, panting and slumped, wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow as he shifts his overstuffed backpack from shoulder to shoulder in a fruitless attempt to lessen the strain on his spine.

“Please? I can _literally_ feel my skin melting off,” he groans, swallowing thick saliva.

“I don’t believe you’re using that word correctly.”

“Okay, not _literally_ literally, but seriously Tashka, I can’t even breathe.” Natalya snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Oh please. If you spent less time eating crap and more time exercising, you’d be fine. Besides, it’s just ten more minutes.”

“ _You said that twenty minutes ago!_ ”


	5. Not Enough, England vs the world, SFW

“Thank you all so much for joining me here today. I hope your trips were pleasant and uneventful,” Arthur says, raising his glass. “To the new year!” Dozens of others mirror him, tipping champagne flutes to the heavens before tilting them back and downing the contents, along with various toasts spoken in native tongues. “Now, let’s feast!”

Knives and forks clink and scrape against plates as the guests begin their meal when, one by one, the chewing sounds slow. Matthew subtly raises his napkin to his lips, spitting out his mouthful. Ludwig looks positively green as he forces himself to swallow. Eduard grimaces and locks eyes with Raivis, their brows furrowed as they choke down their bites.

“Arthur,” Alfred finally coughs, “this tastes like shit. Where’s the seasoning?”


	6. Treasure, PrUK, SFW

“Oh holy shit.”

“Right?!”

“Where in the hell did you find this?”

“Get this: _Ebay_.”

“You bought a fucking _pile of gold_ on Ebay? _Fucking Ebay?_ ” Gilbert cackled, high and nasally.

“Old man was a collector. Said if he couldn’t keep it in the divorce, his wife couldn’t have it either. Fuckin’ geezer practically _begged_ me to take it off his hands.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“I wanna keep it at your place.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Come on, Lud would make me give it back. Please?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, predatory grin spreading across his face. “How much is my share?”

Gilbert glared. “You fucking dirty old pirate you.”


	7. Five, LietBel, NSFW

“How many?” Natalya scrapes her nails up and down Tolys’s nude back, leaving thin crimson lines in their wake.

“Twenty, Miss, please.” She raises an eyebrow.

“I think that’s a bit much for the start of the night, don’t you?”

“Ten, Miss?” She pauses for a moment, contemplating, and Tolys resists the urge to look back at her. He prides himself on his obedience. 

“You may have five for now.” Natalya rises from the bed, cane clasped firmly in her right hand. She trails it up and down his tensed, naked backside. “Relax.” Tolys shifts his legs as he lets out a breath between thin, chapped lips, and unclenches for her. Lifting the cane into the air, Natalya makes note of her target, then brings it down across the tops of his thighs. The crack echoes in the still night air.

“One, thank you Miss,” Tolys breathes. She strikes him again, where his ass is most curved, and revels in the pained and poorly stifled moan that follows. “Two, thank you Miss.” Another swish, another crack, this time where he sits, and the strokes are beginning to welt now. “Three, Miss, thank you.” Her clit throbs.

Natalya smooths her free palm over his ass and he flinches, he’s so sensitive. The flesh there is already raised and warm, and she knows he will have trouble sitting for breakfast. Not like he’d complain. Maybe she’ll bring it to him in bed. 

She raises the cane again, brings it down at the tops of his cheeks, and with so much force her arm is beginning to tire. Tolys sucks air through his teeth. “Four, thank you, Miss,” he manages, trying (and failing) to subtly rub the tears from his eyes before she sees them. 

“Last one,” Natalya purrs, running the cane over his thighs as she waits for him to stop tensing his ass enough for her to strike him. “Breathe, Tolys.” She doesn’t mind the pause, and finally, he relaxes. Natalya lays her fifth stroke between the second and third, his bottom thoroughly striped now, raised welts by her hand. She manages to resist the urge to rub herself, instead kneeling next to him on the bed, soothing away some of the sting with her lithe fingers.

“Five. Thank you, Miss,” Tolys whispers. He arches into her touch, tears trailing down his face as he buries his face into his hands. 

“You did very well.” She kisses the small of his back.

“Thank you Miss.”

She squeezes his ass cheeks between both hands, relishing the moan that follows, then rubs them. “Still want those other fifteen strokes?” she teases. His head perks up.

“Please Miss?”


	8. Shot In the Dark, AmeLiet, SFW

“Hiya Tolys!” Alfred waves, striding over to the balcony railing where Tolys leans, half a cigarette between his left fingers. He looks up, eyes wide and arms tense for a moment before relaxing, and he gives a little smile.

 

“Hello Alfred.” How handsome he is in the pale dusk, bright blue eyes shining in the glow of a streetlight, broad shoulders stretching the confines of his leather jacket. Tolys straightens up and extends his right hand, but Alfred sidesteps it, instead going for a bear hug, one that drives the smoke from his lungs and makes him feel vaguely dizzy, in a good way.

 

“Great to see you, dude,” Alfred says with a blindingly white grin as he pulls away, one hand ruffling through dirty blond hair.

 

“It was good to see you too,” Tolys says, and he finds himself still having one arm wrapped around Alfred’s middle. He lets it fall away and takes another drag off his cigarette, but stays close to Alfred’s side, barely a couple inches between them.

 

“So, uh,” a beat, “what’s up?” Alfred asks, voice cracking slightly. Tolys smirks. Young people are so obvious.

 

“Nothing really. My plane comes in, oh, seven? hours. Just trying to find something to do until then.” Alfred’s grip on the railing tightens and Tolys knows he hit the mark.

 

“Hey, I know this is kinda a shot in the dark, but do you maybe want to, I dunno,” Alfred mumbles, “ _come-back-to-my-room-with-me_?” Tolys barely understands the last bit, but Alfred’s hunched posture and averted eyes tell him all he needs to know.

 

“Of course,” Tolys grins, stubbing the cigarette out as he leans in for a kiss.


	9. Fog, LietPol, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Estonia

“Take a left at that road. That one! THERE!”

 

“We need a left on North Bridge street, that was Mountainside boulevard.”

 

“No it wasn’t!”

 

“Yes it was!”

 

“NO!”

 

“YES!”

 

“Ohmygod could you PLEASE stop screaming?” Eduard whips his head around to glare at Feliks.

 

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to help us look for the turn. Or, you know, do anything other than just watch stupid videos all day,” Eduard seethes. Feliks’ face falls and Tolys slaps the back of his head.

 

“Don’t you talk to him like that!” he scolds, eyes squinting as he attempts to find the turn in the thick fog. “Feliks, you’re fine, go back to what you were doing. We will get there, everyone stay calm.” Tolys glances at the clock. “We’ll only be, oh Lord,  _twelve_  minutes late,” he says, biting his lip.

 

“Oh of course you take his side,” Eduard groans, rolling his eyes. Feliks kicks the back of his seat.

 

“We’re dating, idiot, he has to.” 

 

“We know. You two never stop, you’re so lovey-dovey.”

 

“I am not!” Tolys protests, face colored with indignation.

 

“Not you, him!”

 

“Can you both STOP YELLING?!”

 

“Fine! Everyone be quiet. Eduard, watch the GPS. Feliks, go play with your phone. I need to concentrate on the road.”

 

There is silence in the car for a minute as Eduard scowls at the GPS, Feliks sulks on his phone, and Tolys glares at the road.

 

“Wait Tolys,” Raivis pipes up from the seat beside Feliks, “wasn’t that the turn?”

 

“God _DAMNIT!_ ” Tolys screams.


End file.
